pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebellion Soldier
Rebellion Soldiers make up the largest chunk of the Black Metal Rebellion's forces, They are hardened and flexible combatants. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d12 'Class Skills' The Soldier’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft(Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are the class features of the rebellion soldier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency '''Rebellion Soldiers are proficient with all martial weapons, simple weapons, firearms, and all armor and shields. '''Resilient '''At 1st level, the rebellion soldier gains DR/- equal to 1/2 his class level as long as he wears armor. (Minimum Dr 1/-) This DR stacks with all other DR granted by class features, armor, or the stalwart feat. '''Bonus Feats '''At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the rebellion soldier gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat may be any feat, but the rebellion soldier must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. '''Tech Training Starting at 2nd level, the rebellion solder may use Techs. This ability increases at 10th level. 'Preemptive Counterstroke '''At 3rd level, the rebellion soldier may make an attack of opportunity against any enemy who enters one of his threatened squares, though he may not make multiple attacks of opportunity against the same opponent for entering one of his threatened squares in a round. '''Energy Armor Mastery '''At 4th level, the rebellion soldier learns to attune his armor to resist elemental damage. At the start of each day, he may select one time of energy from the following list: fire, acid, ice, electricity, force, sonic, negative energy, positive energy. As long as he wears armor, the rebellion soldier gains resistance 10 to that energy type until he next rests. At 8th level, the rebellion soldier may select two energy types, gaining resistance 20 to one type, and resistance 10 to the other. At 12th level, the rebellion soldier may select 3 energy types, gaining resistance 10, 20 and 30 each assigned to one type. Additional, at 16th level, the rebellion soldier may select an additonal energy type to gain immunity to. At 20th level, he may select 2 energy types to gain immunity to. '''Greater Armor Training '''At 5th level, the rebellion soldier selects light, medium, or heavy armor. The armor bonus granted by any armor of that type increases by +1, the maximum dexterity of any armor of that type increases by +1, and the armor check penalty of any armor of that type decreases by 1. At 10th, 15th and 20th level, these bonuses increase by +1. This class feature counts as armor training for all purposes. '''Come at Me '''At 7th level, the rebellion soldier's mere presence on the battlefield demands attention. Any enemies within 30 ft. of the rebellion soldier who choose to attack any other target suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls. At 14th level, the radius of this ability increases to 60 ft., and the penalty increases to -4. '''No Escape '''At 9th level, the rebellion soldier may make attacks of opportunity against any opponent who leaves one of his threatened squares, even if that action would not normally provoke an attack of opportunity. '''No Mercy '''At 13th level, the rebellion soldier may automatically make an attack of opportunity against any spellcaster who attempts to cast in his threatened area, regardless of whether they cast defensively. '''Aegis '''At 20th level, the rebellion soldier can shrug off almost any form of attack. One per round, he may do one of the following: deflect any one attack he would be hit by (an attack so deflected deals no damage) or negate one spell he would be affected by, as ''greater spell immunity. (This effect lasts until the start of his next turn.) Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood